Nuances
by profanis
Summary: Stan/Kyle. Teaser: "As bocas perfeitamente encaixadas, as línguas entrelaçadas de tal forma que sentia-se completamente vulnerável a qualquer coisa que Stan fizesse a ele."


**N/A:** One-shot StanxKyle de 2011. Acho que acabei intercalando demasiadas cenas diferentes, mas tudo bem. Enjoy! :3

* * *

**Nuances**

Veio em sua direção devagar, com seus olhos presos nos de Kyle com tanta intensidade que este foi pra trás instintivamente; antes que pudesse falar alguma coisa, Stan puxou-o mais para perto de seu corpo, envolvendo-o com os braços fortemente enquanto pressionava seus lábios contra os dele. Kyle não pôde evitar o gemido abafado que escapou de seus lábios quando Stan começou a pressionar seus corpos um contra o outro, enquanto as mãos acidentalmente deslizavam por baixo de sua camisa. O menor colocou as mãos no pescoço do outro, puxando seu rosto contra si. Aprofundou o beijo, sugando o lábio inferior de Stan e serpenteando a língua em sua boca. As bocas perfeitamente encaixadas, as línguas entrelaçadas de tal forma que sentia-se completamente vulnerável a qualquer coisa que Stan fizesse a ele. Ainda assim, resolveu entregar-se por inteiro; os lábios deslizaram para seu pescoço, sentiu a língua umedecida roçando em sua pele enquanto as mãos trabalhavam em tentar abrir os botões da camisa de Kyle, desfazendo-se de sua própria logo em seguida.

"Stan..."

O corpo magro e frágil sob o seu estremeceu com os toques; as mãos de Stan percorriam toda a extensão de sua cintura, pressionando com força os quadris contra os dele enquanto mordia o lábio do menor levemente. Kyle já tinha imaginado aquela cena por diversas vezes em suas fantasias, mas agora que estava realmente acontecendo percebeu que nada poderia se comparar a como aquilo _realmente _era. Fechou os olhos e arqueou o pescoço para o teto, não conseguindo controlar os gemidos que escapavam a cada movimento que se sucedia. Os dedos deslizaram para a barra da calça de Kyle, puxando-a para baixo juntamente com suas boxers. Posicionou-se entre as coxas firmes do menor antes de abrir seu próprio zíper, o que fez o corpo trêmulo abaixo de si estremecer mais ainda. Stan sorriu para ele docemente, inclinando seu corpo para mais perto de forma com que seu membro rígido roçava contra a pele do outro.

**xxx**

Antes de serem algo _mais_.

_Wendy estava pendurada em seu pescoço; Stan observava Kyle de longe encostado no muro conversando com Craig. A menina tentava envolvê-lo beijando seu pescoço e acariciando-o, mas ele não estava realmente prestando atenção naquilo. Na realidade, julgava ser impossível para um ser humano não reparar na forma graciosa com que o vento brincava com as mechas ruivas do cabelo de Kyle, que caíam-lhe delicadamente sob a face. A forma com que mordia os lábios olhando para o nada; até mesmo a forma como ele ficava incrivelmente lindo quando estressado e começava a gritar freneticamente com Cartman como se estivesse a ponto de explodir. Tudo nele lhe encantava; poderia observá-lo para sempre._

_De repente, perdeu o foco da situação quando Wendy trouxe seu rosto mais para perto de si com as mãos e beijou-o. Porém, manteve um dos olhos entreabertos para observá-lo enquanto retribuía o beijo displicentemente. A garota colocou a mão no pescoço de Stan e o puxou para si enquanto mordia seu lábio inferior, tentando distraí-lo mais, uma vez que percebeu que suas táticas anteriores não estavam surtindo muito efeito. Entretanto, Stan não estava reagindo muito; sua mente vagava em outro lugar._

_Em um determinado momento, Craig destruiu sua maravilhosa visão colocando uma das mãos na parede na qual Kyle estava encostado, ao lado de seu rosto. Perguntou-se sobre o que estariam conversando. Quase próximos demais, quase íntimos demais, quase... demais. O moreno não pôde evitar o impacto; desgrudou de Wendy e começou a observar a cena, perplexo._

_"Qual é o problema, Stan?", a garota perguntou indignada._

_"Saia daqui", ele disse, endireitando-se no banco no qual estavam sentados. Curvou-se para a frente com os braços apoiados nos joelhos enquanto ambas suas mãos encontravam-se cobrindo seu nariz e sua boca._

_"Como assim?!", Wendy colocou as mãos na cintura, não acreditando no que estava ouvindo. Quando percebeu que Stan olhava fixamente para um ponto ao longe, tentou acompanhar seu olhar para tentar ver o que estava prendendo tanto a sua atenção, mas não viu nada além de dois garotos conversando próximos a um muro. Observou-os durante um segundo ou dois antes de olhar novamente para a expressão angustiada de Stan e finalmente perceber. "Stan..."_

_"Apenas saia daqui", Stan respondeu firmemente._

_A garota sentiu seus olhos enchendo-se lentamente de lágrimas antes de passar os dedos em suas pálpebras, sem se preocupar se estava borrando ou não a maquiagem. Então, suspirou e levantou-se, colocando as mãos nos bolsos do casaco antes de virar-se e finalmente poder deixar que as lágrimas escorressem por seu rosto sem que Stan visse._

_Foi então que Craig afastou-se de Kyle e finalmente despediu-se dele com um gesto. Suspirou aliviado._

_Poderia demorar o quanto fosse, porque ele sabia..._

_Ele algum dia seria seu._

**xxx_  
_**

Uma das mãos de Kyle agarrou o travesseiro sob o qual estava encostado assim que sentiu Stan penetrando o seu interior. Abafou um protesto de dor inicial mordendo deus lábios e cerrando os olhos, e quase inconscientemente sua mão estendeu-se no ar como se fosse segurar o corpo do outro que aumentava a intensidade das investidas gradualmente. Ao perceber o gesto, Stan entrelaçou seus dedos com os de Kyle e levantou sua mão um pouco acima de sua cabeça na cabeceira da cama, impedindo-o de protestar, observando o modo com que o ruivo fechava os olhos enquanto mordia os lábios. Os olhos brilhantes lacrimejavam sob a luz fraca que emanava do único abajur aceso no recinto; um misto de dor e prazer invadia seu corpo de uma forma que ele nunca imaginara antes ser possível. Nunca havia feito nada parecido antes, mas no momento aquilo parecia tão natural; quase como se estivesse predestinado àquilo desde o início de tudo. Não demorou muito para que se acostumasse à sensação do maior movendo-se dentro de si; ainda machucava um pouco, mas ele queria aquilo. Ele _precisava_daquilo. Não se incomodou com mais nada quando agarrou os cabelos negros de Stan e puxou seu rosto para perto do seu, envolvendo-o num beijo afobado e molhado.

"Prenda suas pernas em torno de mim", Stan instruiu.

Com sua respiração ofegante, Kyle jogou suas pernas ao redor da cintura do outro, agarrando-o com força como se estivesse tentando prendê-lo para sempre naquela posição. Não conhecia mais medo ou sequer hesitação; tateou pelas coxas de Stan e o puxou para si, fazendo-o penetrar ainda mais profundamente, encorajando-o a continuar. Stan deixou escapar um gemido contra a boca de Kyle ao sentir-se afundando completamente dentro do menor. As unhas de Kyle penetravam na pele do outro de um modo que ele não conseguia controlar, mas Stan não se importava; ele finalmente era seu. Não parcialmente, não apenas sentimentalmente, e sim por _completo_. Estava possuindo-o da mesma forma que tanto havia desejado, e queria fazê-lo sentir cada momento, cada movimento. Então, afastou-se da boca dele e trouxe a mão para seu rosto pálido, observando minimamente cada uma de suas expressões faciais, ao mesmo tempo em que continuava a se mover; áspero, duro, profundo.

Stan sufocou um gemido, os olhos lacrimejando com a intensidade do prazer que pulsava em suas veias. Empurrou mais forte, sentindo novamente as unhas de Kyle afundando em suas costas. Stan enterrou o rosto na curva do ombro do menor, segurando seus quadris com força, chocando-se contra o ponto cada vez com mais intensidade, procurando a libertação que logo deveria atravessar seu corpo em espasmos violentos. Entretanto, não queria que acabasse tão rápido; havia esperado anos para aquilo, o que seriam mais alguns momentos de espera? Queria aproveitar cada segundo, queria que cada segundo durasse eternamente.

"Vire-se", Stan disse, diminuindo as investidas gradualmente até retirar-se por completo de seu corpo. "Vamos, vire-se."

O moreno virou-o de costas para ele, fazendo Kyle ficar de joelhos. Em seguida, posicionou-se atrás dele, puxando seus quadris contra si com força, penetrando-o novamente.

"Eu quero que você se lembre de cada um desses momentos", Stan sussurrou depois de ter agarrado seus cabelos e puxado-os para trás, forçando Kyle a reclinar a cabeça, com uma das mãos em seus quadris forçando-o a ir contra o seu próprio membro, trazendo-o cada vez mais para si a cada investida que se seguia. As mãos de Kyle agarravam as hastes brancas da cabeceira da cama, tentando forçar-se de volta para a cintura do outro até a medida em que ele poderia ir, mas Stan já estava completamente dentro de si. Ainda assim, queria senti-lo cada vez mais. Exigia-o cada vez mais.

Os cabelos negros caíam suados sobre seus olhos enquanto Stan continuava impulsionando os quadris para frente e para trás, repetidamente. Houve um determinado momento onde Kyle pareceu ter atingido o ápice; o garoto gemeu alto e agarrou-se mais ainda nos lençóis, abaixando a cabeça e fechando os olhos com força. Sentia-o pulsando dentro de si, batendo em um determinado ponto que o fazia querer pedir pra parar, ao mesmo tempo em que queria que continuasse.

As palavras de Kyle não eram mais do que um sussurro em meio a interrupções e gemidos. "S-Stan... E-eu..."

"Shhh", fez o maior. "Estou quase lá."

**xxx**

Antes de serem _tudo_.

_O banco no qual estava sentado prendeu sua atenção pela primeira vez, percebendo que estava desgastado pelo tempo, com sua tinta vermelha já descascada. Ele nunca mais seria o mesmo, não importava a beleza inútil que era gerada pela luz que se dividia através dos galhos das árvores, atingindo sua superfície. Aquela cena lhe parecia desconfortavelmente familiar._

_O garoto ruivo estremeceu e puxou o ar vagarosamente com os lábios entrebaertos, como se algo estivesse o impedindo de respirar. Um pé à frente do outro nunca pareceu tão difícil para ele. Procurou se concentrar no concreto, na grama crescendo através das rachaduras, enquanto seguia sua sombra perfeitamente alinhada no asfalto. Durante um momento, quis perguntar "Stan, você acha que isso pode ser mais do que é?", mas ele sabia (achava) que a resposta seria a verdade que ele já conhecia e as palavras que ele não queria ouvir._

_Ele olhou para Stan, cujo sorriso era tão inebriante que fazia Kyle sentir-se como se fosse se desmanchar a qualquer momento. Sempre havia se sentido assim; lhe passava segurança. Não sabia ao certo por quê, mas acreditava que enquanto pudesse ver Stan sorrindo, tudo ficaria bem._

**xxx_  
_**

Stan empurrava tão profundamente que Kyle tinha que ranger os dentes para não gritar. Então, finalmente sentiu-se preenchendo por um líquido quente ao mesmo tempo em que ele próprio gozava; seus dedos continuavam agarrados em Stan, ainda mantendo-o dentro de seu corpo enquanto o sentia diminuindo. Finalmente, retirou-se e desabou na cama ao lado dele. Respirações ofegantes, corpos suados grudando-se um no outro enquanto tentavam inutilmente retomar o fôlego.

Permaneceram algum tempo naquela posição, em silêncio, até que suas respirações começassem a voltar ao normal novamente. Stan o observava atentamente, como se cada mínimo detalhe, cada pequena ação fizesse toda a diferença do mundo para ele. Sabia que não gostava quando era observado durante muito tempo daquele jeito, entretanto, simplesmente não podia evitar. Aquele garoto havia prendido sua atenção desde o primeiro momento em que havia posto os olhos nele.

"Kyle...", Stan murmurou realmente próximo ao ouvido de Kyle. Deitou-se ao lado dele, entrelaçando suas mechas ruivas entre os dedos.

"Hm?"

Queria dizer algo, mas não sabia o que dizer. Não sabia _como_dizer. Tantas coisas para serem ditas, tantas coisas para serem sentidas.

Ele sorriu.

**xxx**

Antes de serem _algo_.

_Finalmente estava frente a frente com o garoto que, por alguma razão inconsciente, havia observado durante toda a aula; entretanto, não sabia como deveria agir. Encarou-o com seus grandes olhos brilhantes; Stan, cujo sorriso era tão inebriante que fazia o pequeno Kyle sentir-se como se fosse se desmanchar a qualquer momento. Sentiu seu coração disparando de uma forma que ele ainda não era capaz de entender. Quem diabos era aquele garoto para provocar esse efeito nele? Sua face enrubesceu quando notou que Stan o olhava sorrindo com o canto dos lábios, possivelmente percebendo seu desconforto. Envergonhado, estendeu a mão para o outro. "Meu nome é Kyle."_

_"Eu sou Stan," disse sorrindo. Kyle sentiu um arrepio lhe subindo à espinha enquanto apertavam as mãos. Pela primeira vez entraram em contato um com o outro, os dedos desencontrando-se devagar enquanto ambos abaixavam as mãos. "Prazer em te conhecer."_


End file.
